


Of Weights and Worship

by White_Rainbow



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Buff Hux, Buff Mitaka, Dirty Talk, Fluff if you squint real hard, Gyms, M/M, Masturbation, Muscles, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Their muscles have muscles, They work out and it shows, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, very mild dub for like 2 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/pseuds/White_Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy birthday, FesteringSilence! My dear friend and amazing artist who I have seemed to trick into drawing for me sometimes, hehehe. Thank you for being an awesome muse. <3</p>
<p><b>Chapter Excerpt:</b><br/>And now here he was, pinning another man against a wall, a man who was fighting desperately to free himself and could do nothing. Mitaka was not a weak man, surprisingly, and Hux used every bit of his newfound strength to resist being pushed off.<br/><i>Fascinating...</i>Hux thought. <i>...beautiful...</i><br/>The lieutenant was also dressed in a tank shirt. The rip along the low collar revealed more of his solid chest, but hid most of his pectorals. The shape of his biceps were curved and thick; veins surfaced slightly at the strain as he fought. His slender hips swayed back and forth in short jerks, loosening his tank shirt and exposing the barest hint of a finely sculpted abdomen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Weights and Worship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FesteringSilence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FesteringSilence/gifts).



> Follow me on Tumblr! [White-Rainbowff](http://white-rainbowff.tumblr.com/)  
> 

Every exhale was a victory. Another rep complete. One step closer to a new personal record.

Hux sucked in air as the bar drew close to his chest, then with a slow and steady exhale he extended, pushing the weight up. 

_ Almost there...just a little farther.  _

His muscles burned. His arms shook. 

With a feral growl he extended past the sensor. 

_ “Set complete.”  _ A mechanical voice announced. 

A pair of mechanical hooks shot out and caught the bar, plucking it from the general’s grip. With a grunt, the general eased his arms down, his chest and shoulders screaming at him as he did so.

Panting heavily, Hux sat up on the bench. He stared at his dim reflection in the black glossy paneling that made up the weight room’s walls. The eyes that stared back at him were unfamiliar, as if he was staring at some sort of alter ego of the cool-headed general. Black boots were replaced by gray running shoes. He had shed his uniform to don a pair of black gym shorts and a gray tank shirt that was darkened by sweat and clung to his form. His fiery red hair dusted his forehead in sweaty tendrils. The man in the reflective surface was the same ruthless officer he had always been, except now his powerful position was starting to take a physical form. 

Hux’s eyes were tempted to drift upwards, away from his own reflection and towards the small, subtle crack between reflective panels.

He knew someone was watching him behind that imperfection in the paneling. For a month now the mystery guest had been spying on Hux’s workout sessions; for a month now, Hux had pretended not to notice.

But it did not mean Hux was above putting on a show for his clandestine audience.

He glided his hands along his waist, his fingers plucking at the thin gray fabric, untucking it from the waistband of his shorts. Every muscle ached as he stretched to peel the sweat-soaked shirt off. The cool air hit his perspiring skin and he tossed the shirt to the floor. 

With a satisfied groan, he rotated his shoulders back, watching his broad pectorals expand. As he rolled his shoulders forward, those thick slabs of muscle pressed together forming a deep crevice between them. With a lick of his dry lips, he idly dragged a finger down the narrow space between his pecs, feeling the solidness on both sides.  

He heard a quick, harsh breath. The shadow behind the cracked panel flickered briefly. Hux suppressed a smile. If he ever found out who was spying on him, he would need to make a note never to send this person undercover. 

_ It  _ has  _ been a month,  _ Hux thought, rising from the bench, grabbing a towel and wiping the sweat from his face.  _ Perhaps it is time to identify this intruder. _

It was truly unprofessional for Hux to let this indiscretion continue for as long as it had. Despite these sessions satiating his vanity, this was a  _ private _ weight room when Hux was present. All officers were ordered to clear the gym when the general was scheduled to utilize it and this singular officer, whomever he was, was disobeying his general’s direct orders.

That alone was unacceptable.

Slinging the towel over his bare shoulder, Hux scooped up his shirt and duffle bag and walked towards the door, angling his movements towards a spot blind to his unknown viewer. 

He shut off the lights and allowed the doors to slide open. After a few heartbeats, he then quietly punched the control panel and the doors slid shut again. 

The room was quiet. 

Hux’s heart pounded in his chest, a residual effect from his workout, but strengthened by the rising excitement of finally confronting this voyeur.

Shoes squeaked along the tile floor of the showering area, an area Hux refused to use even before he knew someone lurked on the other side of the wall. 

Before long then the sneakers had made their way onto the thin carpet of the weight room, the muted thudding growing louder as the intruder approached. Hux pressed his body against the wall and held his breath.

_ Come on...a little closer... _

_ 3...2...1... _

Hux punched the panel. 

Light flooded the room. Hux was ready for it. The intruder was not. Before Hux could see his face, the man threw up his hands to his eyes, shielding him from the sudden assault of light. Hux took the opportunity to grab the front of the man’s black tank shirt, ripping it slightly as he yanked hard. The man yelped as he was slammed against the wall.

Hux’s own vision ached from the bright lamps, but even through the blurred vision he instantly recognized the man.

“Lieutenant?”

Lieutenant Mitaka’s dark eyes were rounded with horror. The man’s typical rosy-cheeked face fell pallid. His hair, normally slicked back, was disheveled, and a few wild hairs had fallen over his forehead along his dark, slender eyebrows. 

“General!” Mitaka cried. His arms flew up in surrender, his wrists pressed against the paneling.

Seeing the opportunity, Hux released Mitaka’s shirt and pinned those wrists to the wall.

“Well, now...this is a surprise.” Hux mused, regarding Mitaka with a tilt of his head.

Hux did not think much of the lieutenant. In fact, he hardly noticed the man at all despite working on the same bridge with him for a handful of years now. The lieutenant always managed to stay well within the middle of the pack. He kept his head down. He did good work. He never complained. And he most certainly never broke any of the many rules that made up the First Order...until now.

“Sir, I...General...I just…” Any excuse Mitaka could have conjured ended up dying on his quivering lips. And so instead, he resorted to struggling against Hux’s hold.

Hux said nothing as he watched the man squirm beneath him, fascinated by his own sheer power that held his man captive.

Not the sheer power that came with his rank. That sort of power was something he held easily over every man and woman of the First Order. That sort of power he could cast with a sharp-tongued order or a piercing gaze. 

No, this power felt different. Hux had worked on honing his physique not long after his promotion to general. Hux entered the First Order as a slight, weak-bodied “slip of paper.” With the rank of general and the strength that came with it, however, Hux found himself desiring a new sort of power. He found he wanted to prove he was more than just the iron will of the First Order, he personally wanted to be the iron fist as well.

And now here he was, pinning another man against a wall, a man who was fighting desperately to free himself and could do nothing. Mitaka was not a weak man, surprisingly, and Hux used every bit of his newfound strength to resist being pushed off. 

_ Fascinating... _ Hux thought. ... _ beautiful... _

The lieutenant was also dressed in a tank shirt. The rip along the low collar revealed more of his solid chest, but hid most of his pectorals. The shape of his biceps were curved and thick; veins surfaced slightly at the strain as he fought. His slender hips swayed back and forth in short jerks, loosening his tank shirt and exposing the barest hint of a finely sculpted abdomen.

“Please! I’m sorry, sir. Let me go. I won’t bother you again!”

Hux ignored the man’s begging as his eyes roamed over the man’s body towards the dark gray gym shorts. There was a small stain in the front, a section darker than the rest. The clear outline of the lieutenant’s growing hardness was unmistakeable and the more he struggled, the more it seemed to grow. 

“You are aware that all officers are required to exit the premises ten minutes before I am schedule to use the weight room, yes?”

Mitaka quieted his body and gave a resigned nod. “Yes, sir.”

“Then your presence here is a direct violation of that order.”

Some color was starting to surface on those soft cheeks. “Yes, sir.” he said, again. His voice was low and silky, surprisingly so based on his mousey nature. How had Hux never noticed this before? Hux’s eyes began to drift again. There seemed to be a great deal Hux had not noticed about this particular officer.

“You always appeared to be nothing more than a very average officer, Lieutenant. I would never have suspected you to being the sort of spying-”

“I was not spying!” Mitaka blurted.

Hux narrowed his eyes. With a sharp squeeze, he raised the lieutenant’s wrists higher over his head, using his few inch height difference to his advantage. The officer whimpered, forced onto his tiptoes as his arms were stretched uncomfortably. 

“Do not lie to me. Of course you were spying. Did you think I would not notice? That I did not hear you panting like a starved animal on the other side of the wall? That I could not see your shadow flicker as you did...whatever it was you were doing in the shower?” Hux tried to sound disgusted, but he felt his cock twitch at the thought of Mitaka touching himself while staring at his general through the crack in the wall. Mitaka’s pale, sinewy arm would be outstretched over him, forehead pressed against his forearm as he watched Hux work out. His other hand working furiously beneath the those gray shorts, a soft wet sound of skin against skin as he rubbed himself. Perhaps he would be biting his lip, that sinfully pouty bottom lip, so hard he might taste blood. 

Hux was suddenly very aware of how close he was to the Lieutenant. He was aware of the man’s scent, of sweat and a sharp spice of aftershave, of the man’s hot breath against his neck. And Hux found that if he leaned his leg just a little farther, he could press his thigh against that shameful hardness that seemed resilient despite the young officer’s abashed state.

“No, Lieutenant,” he continued, “I have known for a long time that you have been watching me. So do not presume you can fool me now.”

“A long time, s...sir?” Mitaka’s eyebrow rose for a moment before quickly lowering his eyes. Those long black eyelashes practically brushed the edge of his cheeks. “How...long have you known?” 

_ Oh… _

Although Mitaka was pinned against the wall, Hux suddenly felt as though he was the one trapped. 

“If you knew I was watching you all this time...” Mitaka’s words were dipped in that smooth, deep cadence, his imperial accent light, like a feather caressing Hux’s ears. “...why did you not stop me sooner?” More color rose in those soft cheeks...soft cheeks that should not belong to a man with a body that nearly rivaled Hux’s own sculpted mass. 

“I…” Hux snarled. “This is not about me.”

“No, of course, sir.” But Mitaka was no longer resisting him. In fact, his movements were slow and purposeful. His hips swayed, his ass rubbing against the smooth black wall. “I should not have been watching you, sir. I only wanted to be like you. Over this last year, I watched your progress and it…” The tip of Mitaka’s pink tongue licked his small lips. “...it inspired me. The first time I saw you in the weight room it was by accident. I had showered too long and I didn’t hear you come in. But by the time I had dressed, you were already working out and I was trapped. When I watched you I found,” he swallowed hard, “that I didn’t want to stop.”

Hux’s heart hammered against his chest. He should not reward this kind of behavior from a subordinate. This man should be court martialed immediately. So then why was Hux so focused on the rise and fall of Mitaka’s throat as he talked? Why were his eyes now roaming the man’s helpless body as though he were a piece of meat for a stalking nexu?

“You did more than just watch me, Lieutenant.” Hux breathed. He kept his thigh still and leaned his chest forward, his arms pressed flush against Mitaka’s. He watched Mitaka’s chest muscles gather together in an obscene display of cleavage. Their mouths were inches apart.

“Yes!” Mitaka gasped. “Yes, I did...”

“Tell me what you did.”

Mitaka could not have looked away if he tried. Hux made sure he consumed the man’s vision, his icy blue orbs drinking in eyes the color of a strong cup of caf. 

“I touched myself.” Mitaka’s words were dragged from him as though hypnotized by Hux’s gaze. “I never came, I promise you. I always waited until I returned to my quarters.”

Hux smirked. “Is that supposed to comfort me?”

“No,” Mitaka replied. “I suppose not.”

“Then that means,” Hux let his thigh move just a hair forward, grazing the hardened tip of Mitaka’s cock beneath his shorts. “You have not come yet.”

Mitaka gasped at the brief contact and pushed his hips forward, grinding against nothing but air as Hux pulled away. “No, sir. No I haven’t.”

Hux shifted his gaze to his right, along the wall. Nearby was a rack of neatly stacked weights for the barbell and above that another rack of dumbbells. Above  _ that  _ however, was a long row of coiled black nylon jump ropes. Hux looked above Mitaka and saw a series of hooks made to hold punching bags which were due to arrive any day now. At the moment, the hooks were unoccupied and mounted deep into the wall.

“You have disobeyed my orders, Lieutenant Mitaka.” Hux said, the long fingers of his left hand reaching over to grip both of Mitaka’s wrists. It was a loose hold, but the forcefulness in his voice kept the Lieutenant in place as much as the light touch of hand. “Do you know the consequences for disobeying a superior officer?” He asked, reaching for the jump rope. 

Mitaka’s eyes widened at the sight of the thick rope in Hux’s free hand. He swallowed visibly. “No, sir,” he breathed, his hips writhing. 

Of course Mitaka knew. Court martial, suspension, possible demotion, to name a few, but Mitaka said none of these things because somehow they both knew those punishments did not seem to apply here in this room. Mitaka kept his arms obediently over his head as Hux tied one side of the nylon rope to Mitaka’s left wrist.

“You are to confess your crimes to me.” Hux swung the rope over the hook. The nylon sang against the metal as he pulled it down the other side, tying the other end to Mitaka’s right wrist. “And after your confession you will take whatever punishment I give you based on those crimes.”

Mitaka’s arms were splayed against the wall, angled upwards. His chest was relaxed and seemed broader now that Hux was not forcing his pectorals together. The details of that heaving chest were still hidden by the thick fabric of Mitaka’s tank shirt, a shirt that Hux had ripped in the earlier struggle. With a wolfish grin, Hux reached up and tore the rest of shirt away. Taking a step back, Hux looked over the lieutenant in awe. 

Thick cords of muscles wound their way down from Mitaka’s curved biceps and sinewy triceps to a pair of tight, shapely pectorals. They did not have the thickness of Hux’s chest, but they were deeply carved, heaving in a beautiful rhythm that quickened as Hux stepped forward again.

“It seems you utilize the gym as often as you spend time stalking it.” Hux took a handful of the man’s right pec and squeezed. 

Mitaka let out a gasp. “Yes, sir.”

Hux’s fingertips glided along Mitaka’s chest, over soft, tight skin and firm, twitching muscles, down to a pink nipple. It jutted out obscenely as though begging to be played with. 

“Tell me, Lieutenant,” Hux said, “did you play with these while you watched me?” He gave the nipple a hard flick with his thumb. Mitaka arched his back, pushing his chest forward. 

“Yes,” he breathed. 

“This is a confession, Lieutenant.” Hux reminded him, taking the nipple into his fingers and rolling it gently. “I want to hear you say it.”

Mitaka choked out a moan. “I played with my nipples. I rubbed them and twisted them while I watched you.” 

Hux twisted Mitaka’s nipple at the moment of his admission. The helpless lieutenant squirmed and pulled against the vinyl rope in response, moaning shamelessly.  

“Keep talking,” Hux said, taking hold of the other nipple, pinching them both sharply. “Tell me what you would do.”

Mitaka rutted the air just out of reach of Hux’s hips, his breath ragged, his words quick between gasps. “I would...pull my tank shirt to the side and play with one...at first. You always ended your lifts by massaging your chest. You would...groan and arch your back. I wanted to…” Mitaka’s words trailed away as he panted hard.

“You wanted to what?” Hux urged, twisting the lieutenant’s nipples, bringing out another enthusiastic moan.

“To touch your chest!” Mitaka blurted. A brilliant shade of red spread across his face and that absurdly sculpted chest. “ _ I _ wanted to massage your muscles.  _ I  _ wanted to be the one to rub you down and make you groan like that.”

Hux released Mitaka’s nipples.

“Is this what you wanted?” Hux asked, gliding his fingers over his own nipples. His own touch was electric. He was used to toying with these sensitive nubs one at a time, but touching both coaxed out an involuntary moan as ripples of pleasure coursed through his body. His cock swelled to attention. “Do you want me, Lieutenant?” He panted.

“Stars, yes! Please, yes.” Mitaka’s mouth glistened, wet and hungry for him. “I want you, sir. Please, I would do anything for you.”

“You will do anything for me regardless.” Hux stepped in close, feeling Mitaka’s breath hot against his own mouth. “I am in control here.” 

Hux took his time, pressing his chest close. The heat of Mitaka’s skin radiated off of him mixing with the coolness of Hux’s sweat-slicked chest. Mitaka thrusted his hips forward, but Hux grabbed them and shoved them roughly against the wall again while he pressed his chest hard against Mitaka’s. Feeling those hard budding nipples against Hux’s sensitive chest brought out a deep, feral moan from Hux. It took every part of his self-control to keep his own hips from grinding relentlessly against Mitaka’s cock which called to him beneath those cursed gym shorts. 

“Keep...talking…” Hux breathed, rubbing his hardened nubs against Mitaka’s, each pass sending bolts of lust through his body. 

“I...I would wait to touch my... _ it  _ until-”

Hux dug his fingers hard into Mitaka’s hips “Say. It.” He snarled.

Mitaka cried out. “I would wait...wait to touch my cock until you laid on the...oh stars, please don’t make me say it.”

“You brought this on yourself,” Hux said, his mouth salivating. “Trust me, your punishment could have been a lot worse.” 

Mitaka gulped audibly and turned his face away from Hux. “You would lie down on the bench. Your legs spread. Sometimes your shorts…” He whimpered as Hux dragged his tongue along his exposed collarbone. “...your shorts would hike up and I could see just a glimpse of your...of  _ you. _ ” He swallowed. “I would touch my cock then.”

“What did you want to do to me?” Hux asked, hooking his thumbs over the elastic band of Mitaka’s shorts. 

“I wanted to come out of the showers after you were done with your set. Just before you sat up. While you were still panting and dripping with sweat.” Mitaka’s face was beet red now his low, honeyed voice was shaking. “I wanted to pull down your...your shorts. Oh stars, General…I imagined you would be so tight.”

His words dissolved into a long moan was Hux slowly pulled down Mitaka’s shorts. They pooled around his ankles and Mitaka kicked them away.

“So bold,” Hux grinned. “You wanted to take advantage of my weakened state, did you?”

“No!” Mitaka stammered. “I wanted you to spread your legs for me. I wanted you to invite me in…I would be so gentle, sir.”

“Did you use lube?” Hux whispered, nipping at Mitaka’s smooth chin.

Mitaka blinked. “What?”

“When you spied on me, when you touched yourself, did you use your spit? Or lube?”

“Lube...I keep some in my duffle bag.” 

Hux found where the duffle bag had been flung during the struggle. He found a clean pair of running shorts, a fresh (and untorn) tank shirt and, sure enough, a small black bottle with a white heart on it.

“You would have used this on me?” Hux asked, hooking a thumb under the waistband of his own shorts, pulling down just enough for Mitaka to see a hint of neatly-trimmed fiery red hair. 

Mitaka nodded eagerly.

Hux popped open the bottle and let his shorts drop to the floor. “Would you have stood in front of the bench where I lay, rubbing this over your cock?”

Mitaka said nothing, watching in apparent adoration as Hux poured a generous amount of the clear gel onto his fingers and spread it over his shaft. The liquid was cool for a split moment before immediately warming. The general let out a hiss of pleasure, followed by a long indulgent moan.

His eyes focused on the beautifully nude and defenseless man before him. A patch of dark hair was trimmed close to the base of a thick cock that twitched needily at Hux’s every movement. His deep red cockhead was glistening, not just with precum, but with the same gel that now ran slick over Hux’s member. Mitaka must have been close to release before leaving the shower area. 

“Please, general,” Mitaka whined, hips thrusting futilely forward. “I need you.”

Hux walked closer, shaft still being worked in his hand. “You need  _ this?”  _

Hux was proud of his own member, which was longer than Mitaka’s, but thinner. Hux always fancied his cock as a long, slender blade rather than a blunt tool like the Lieutenant possessed. The brief thought of having Mitaka open him up with that girth sent shivers through him.

_ No, not now. I am in control here. And he still needs...punishing. _

“Spread your legs for me, Lieutenant. Show me how you imagined I would invite you in.”

Mitaka took a deep breath and paused as though thinking a moment. Then he wrapped his arms around the nylon ropes and gripped them tight. Slowly, he pulled himself upwards. His abdomen rippled as deeply cleft rows of muscles surfaced as he lifted his knees up and parted his thighs, spreading them wide for Hux. 

Hux’s breath hitched at the display of sheer physical strength from the young officer. He immediately stepped in between those thick, powerful thighs, his hands gripping his firm ass and pulling him forward. 

“G...general.” Mitaka moaned as Hux glided his slippery cock against the man’s entrance. “Punish me, please. I need-” He bit his lip, cutting off his words.

Hux broke into a mischievous sneer. “Do not act like you have not wanted this all along. That this is any sort of true punishment.”

“Yes, sir.” Mitaka blushed and wrapped his legs around Hux’s waist loosely. 

Hux eased in first, the tip of him meeting only slight resistance before Mitaka let out a long, slow breath. Hux felt the warmth accept him readily, those tight muscles even working to pull him in deeper. 

“Kriff...Mitaka…” The man’s name slipped from his lips before he could catch himself. He needed to keep this distant, an affair between ranks, nothing personal.

Mitaka, however, took advantage of the familiarity and moaned back. “Hux, oh stars. You’re so big.”

Hux felt tempted to at least allow him to moan the general’s first name and not his surname, but that was a dangerous road to go down. This needed to be a one-time incident. He shoved away the strange warmth growing in the pit of his cold heart.

Instead, his focus returned to his movements, pumping slowly into Mitaka at first, his biceps bulging as he held the Lieutenant up. His abs burned as he controlled his thrusts, not wanting to hurt such a tight and obviously seldom explored ass. 

“Is this...your first time?” Hux asked.

“With another man, yes, but not my first time.” Mitaka’s words came out freely like in a lusty, drunken confession. “I practice with toys. I always pretend it is you. I’ve only ever wanted to be with you.”

Hux let out a vicious growl, suppressing the persistent, irritating flutter that kept rising beneath his chest, and pumped harder into the man.

Mitaka cried out and tightened his thick thighs around Hux’s waist.

“Sir, harder, please. I’m so close.”

Hux arched an eyebrow. “And?” 

Mitaka gazed at him with hooded glassy eyes. “May I come?”

“Absolutely not. This is your punishment. You can limp back to your room and take care of yourself later.” And with that Hux readjusted his grip on Mitaka’s ass, angling it to allow him even deeper access. 

Mitaka threw his head back, his moans matching the rhythm of the thrusts as he was slammed repeatedly against the wall. His cock bobbed and slapped his stomach with a crude, wet sound. “Sir! Please! I can’t take this.”

The pitiful pleas only drew Hux closer to the edge. “Beg me.”

Sweat dripped down Mitaka’s face and slid down those perfectly sculpted abs as Hux pushed into him harder. The word “please” became a rhythmic mantra that Hux focused on as he watched those muscles contract and flex at his every movement. 

“I’m so close,” Hux pressed his fingers hard into Mitakas ass. “More,” he growled.

Mitaka’s moans echoed through the gym, his body a shuddering mass of want. “Sir, please, touch me. Stroke my cock. Please, I want to come. I beg you, General.”

Hux buried his face into those perfectly curved pecs and moaned from deep within his core “I’m...I’m coming...” He moaned this over and over, hot streams spurting within that tight haven of this beautiful officer.

Mitaka let out a mewl fueled by pleasure and anguish as his own needs went unsatisfied.

Hux shuddered as the last of his orgasm drained away. “You did so well,” he purred, licking away sweat from Mitaka’s heaving chest. “Your punishment is hereby completed.”

“Th...thank you, sir,” Mitaka managed between gasps as Hux eased out of him.

Mitaka unfurled his legs and shakily planted his feet on the ground. Hux untied the jump rope, noting that the sturdy hook in the wall was now slightly bent from the sheer power of Mitaka’s struggles. Perhaps he would ignore that imperfection as well...a reminder of this one-time incident.

Mitaka groaned as his arms sank to his sides, and he leaned heavily against the wall. 

Hux grabbed his towel from the ground and cleaned himself up, then pulled a towel from Mitaka’s duffle bag and tossed it to the officer. 

They dressed in silence, only their labored breaths filled the air.

“You are dismissed,” Hux said, feeling a sudden pang as he said this.

“Of course, sir.” Mitaka bent down and picked up his duffle bag. He did not look up at the general as he said, “I truly am sorry for this. It won't happen again.” 

He walked slowly towards the door.

Hux rolled his eyes.

_ Don’t you dare, Armitage. Let him go. This was a one time affair. _

“Lieutenant,” Hux said, pinching the bridge of his nose a moment before turning to face those dark, soulful eyes. “My...schedule for this room tomorrow will be at 1600 sharp. I will rely on you to clear the room for....” he swallowed, “us.”

Mitaka’s eyes glittered eagerly. “Yes, of course, sir!” He clicked his heels and bowed, though a little stiffer than usual considering the erection still pushing against his shorts. “I will see you tomorrow…Hux.” Mitaka quickly left the room before Hux could reply.

_ Mitaka…  _ Hux thought, cursing the warmth that spread through his chest.  _ Stars above...what am I getting myself into? _


End file.
